Razor's Edge
by Unwritten17
Summary: Prologue I picked myself up from the boundary of the ocean forcing myself to run to him, to save his life, even if it meant giving my own in its place.
1. Prologue

this has nothings to do with Twilight, all the characters and plot are mine! (and yes, this does have vampires in it, they will be in either the next chapter or the one after that.) this was actually a dream i had.

enjoy!

* * *

-Prologue-

I sat there at the waters edge staring at the deep blue abyss. I wish I could have taken back everything, stopped myself from moving to San Diego, from going to that concert, from meeting Samuel, from falling in love with someone forbidden, and from all the other ill-thought-out decisions that I had made.

Maybe if I could have not done all those things the person that I love the most, the person that I love with all my heart wouldn't be in such grave danger.

Twilight. It was now twilight. I could help but notice the beauty from the moment. It was the one time when you could see the rays of the setting sun mingling with the stars that the night typically claimed.

I watched the waves crash feeling like everything I had known and believed in was like the waves, crashing down. I took one deep breath of the ocean's salty mist, unsure if I would ever get to again.

I picked myself up from the boundary of the ocean forcing myself to run to him, to save his life, even if it meant giving my own in its place.

* * *

tell me what to think, be honest! review, review, review, please.

much love

Unwritten17


	2. Back to the Beginning

this is my own story, i own all the characters and the plot too!

thanks for reading this! this takes place in the beginning, before the prologue.

* * *

-Chapter One : Back to the Beginning-

I was on this stuffy, grimy, people-packed-like-sardines-in-a-can plane. Or actually it's a sorry excuse for a plane. The sniffles from the anorexic wanna-be model made me wary that might catch whatever virus she has. I only had one option and I took it, I put as much space between her and I by pressing myself against the wall of the plane.

"Sorry, I just have a little cold." She had in the most non apoplectic voice that I have ever heard.

"Take some medicine then." I grumbled back. I was in no mood to take anything from anyone! Especially right now. I huffed as I pressed my face again the window. It was the only salvation I found.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander into dreaming.

.Flashback/Dream.

"_Nicole, get it through your head! I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU." He screamed in my face._

"_You're my father! I love you! Why don't you love me, dad!" I matched his screams._

"_The day your mother and sister dies was the day that you father died to!" His face was red like a tomato with anger while my was pale and covered in tears. "Now I'm a billionaire the owner of a huge worldwide business, I have no time for a stupid teenager."_

.End Flashback.

With a sharp jerk and I was awake. We had just landed on the runway. I sat back in my seat while the plane rocked back and forth then finally to a stop at the terminal. I woke up feeling dizzy for some unknown reason. I was pretty sure it would go away, maybe just plane sickness.

"WELCOME! Welcome to San Diego! It's currently 2:47 in the afternoon and we have a nice high of 78o." The captain sounded overly cheer.

The model looked over at me. "Ew! You're bleeding!" She shrieked. Everyone that was within earshot turned around to see the amount of bleeding then turned back disappointed to see that it was only a little cut on my cheek.

"Nothing a band-aid can't fix." I mumbled to putting my finger up to the wound to check the damage. Barely more than a paper cut.

Everyone filed out of the seats, down the isle, out of the plane, and finally into the terminal in about ten minutes. A little shorter than I expected.

I looked around to see all the other people meeting their family. _Hugs and kisses and all the best wishes,_ I remembered my mom telling me when I went on my first plane trip. I was five. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness that I had no family to welcome me into open arms and smiling faces, no, I had to live with some 'broken teens' rehab that my dad sent me to after the night with Olivia, the raven-haired girl.

Seven feet away from me was a girl about my age, she was pretty with straight blonde hair and deep sky blue eyes, standing with a hot pink sign that had my name on it.

I knew that I was supposed to go over to her and go back to the rehab house but instead I walked in the opposite direction. I was glad that we had never met or I could have been caught but, haha, she didn't know what I looked like so she couldn't stop me.

As I walked down the stairs (I hate escalators) I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I turned around to see if I was being followed but sign girl wasn't behind me. I shrugged it off and walked to the place where the luggage comes.

I waited ten more minutes before I saw my black backpack come into view. I rushed over to grab it, taking my CD player out of it then slinging it over my shoulder. I turned up the volume as I tried to find a way out of this confusing airport.

After a little searching I had finally found the exit and walked out of the sliding electric doors smiling to myself that I had gotten away with this! I put my hands out to the sky and twirled around a few times before a stronger pair of hands grabbed my wrists, brining them and me back to Earth.

I glared evilly at the guy holding my wrists. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him over the blare of the music. He kept talking to me for a few minutes while I just studied him.

He was talk, dark, and handsome; about 6'2" with black shaggy surfer hair, his eyes were startling compelling and a shade of hot silver. He was muscular but not like a bodybuilder but like a guy that is active in sports. His face was like an earthbound angel's so perfect but yet there was a little bump on the bridge of it, probably from a fracture. I liked the bump, it made him look human.

Sighing I looked up into his eyes "There's two things you should know; one, if this is a kidnapping you should just let me go now because my dad will never pay the ransom and two, I can't hear a word your saying. The music is blocking it out." He rolled his eyes and let go of one of my wrists using that hand to let me take off my headphones.

"So I have to start all over. And here I thought I was doing so well that you were just complying." I couldn't help but laugh at what he had said. "And now you think I'm a comedian." I laughed again as he raised an eyebrow. "My name is Quinn. Yes it's somewhat girly but hey, it's my name. I'm part of the 'Razor's Edge' Program/home and I saw that you were trying to escape. Don't give me that look, we had a picture of you, did you really think that you were the first person trying that trick."

"Well actually, yes." I looked down at my white vans now covered in permanent marker drawings, blushing.

"You weren't, I was." There was a twinkle in his eyes that made his so…attractive. "Now come on, we have to get Dove and get to the bus. Is that all your luggage, a little backpack?"

"Yes. Let's just say that I'm not high maintenance." I raised my hand up as to show that what I had said was true. With the wrist he still had in his hand he used that to twirl me around. I felt like a five-year-old ballerina.

"Huh, let's see, grey hoodie, jeans, and used to be white vans with drawings all over them. Those are good, did you do them?" He moved his hand from my wrist to my hand. I looked down scornfully at it.

"Do you really have to hold my hand? We look like a couple!" I hissed as we walked back into the airport and out another exit. He just smiled down at me and continued to hold my hand like that.

As we stepped outside there was the pretty blonde girl waiting with her hands on her hips, she was pouting. "Where did you go Nicole? I stood there with a sign that you couldn't miss! Ah! Quinn, where did you find her?"

"She tried to do the same thing as me."

"What a dumb attempt that was."

"Go easy on her Dove." I looked up at me. _Why in the world are you defending me?_ "She's had a rough time, let her adjust." All this made Dove do was mock him.

"Okay, I don't really care! I'm now missing surfing at the Cove with Donny!" She bellowed, I could help but smile, what she said sounded like it was written in a script.

All three of us walked over to this hideous van with paint chipping off it. Quinn walked hand in hand with me right to the rear passenger doors. He opened it and didn't let my hand go until I was inside. "Child proof locks so if you think about jumping out, don't." Dove muttered. I put on my seatbelt and folded my arms over my chest a little ticked at Dove and her stupid comments. She and Quinn piled into the front then we took off to 'Razor's Edge' house.

- - -

As the city of San Diego was beautiful! It looked exactly as a city by the sea would look like in my mind. On the beachfront were little surf shops and fish-n'-chips dinners towards the inside were enormous skyscrapers that seemed like fingers reaching out to touch the clouds and on the outer limits of this city were the safe little cozy neighborhoods.

Apparently Razor's Edge was a house in the suburbs. We pulled up to a three story house. It was huge! The outside was a sandy brown color with a white picket fence and a front porch. There was a huge oak tree off to the left side of the building and flowerbeds were everywhere. This place looked so lovely and peaceful. I couldn't see how troubled teens would be inside of those walls.

I hadn't even noticed Quinn and Dove get out of the car. He opened the door to let me out smiling at me the whole time.

"Come on. Unless you want me to hold your hand again you really should get out of the car." I could have sworn that I heard him mutter something like 'which I wouldn't mind doing.' I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"I heard that Quinn!" shaking my pointer finger at him. He blushed a rosy color looking down at his shoes as a false distraction. I put on my backpack starting to walk to the front door. That dizziness that I had early came back with a vengeance.

I put my hand on the gate of the picked fence closing my eyes hoping this would all go away. My body still swayed as my legs turned into jello. Quinn put his hand on my should "Are you okay Nicole?" I could hear the alarm in his voice. My world started to spin as I looked up at him.

My body collapsed as I passed out. I muttered an 'oof!' before my memory went.

._Flashback/Dream._

_The next day he came home with a young woman under his arm. I was walking down the stairs in the entry way, heading to the library._

_She stopped walking after she came through the front door and saw me._

"_Who is this?"_

_My father looked me straight in the eyes, it was now a battle of glares and I wouldn't back down. "No one, baby, she's just some street rat that will soon be out of my house."_

"_I'm Nicole his daughter. And you must be the new slut! How nice to meet you!" I said in a fake cheery voice._

"_Bitch!" She yelled at me as I walked down past her and to the library._

"_Enjoy you diseases that you'll get from my father!"_

_.End Flashback._

- - -

As crazy as it seems I could hear music bringing me out of my nightmare.

_I didn't want to know  
I just didn't want to know  
Best to keep things in the shallow end  
Cause I never quite learned how to swim _

I just didn't want to know

I sat up instantly. Trying to remember what happened after I looked up at Quinn. "Quinn?" _Why did you say his name, you idiot now you sound like you want him._

"Right here." I got one good gasp before he was at my side. "What happened Nicole? You looked up at me and passed out, if I wasn't there to catch you that would have been one nasty introduction to the concrete." I could help but feel weird, I was asleep, and Quinn was there while I was sleeping.

"Why are you in here?"

"'Cause Trish told me to go up and put on some of your music and see if that wakes you up. She thought that you would be comfortable with me because I had met you already."

"Music to wake me up?" That sounded dumb. "Where did you get that CD?

"As much as we deny it we welcome the familiar, music for example and it was inside of your CD player. I like A Perfect Circle." I could tell that he was trying to turn this conversation into a 'Get to Known Each Other' and I didn't want that, not yet.

"Why didn't Trish send Dove to do that?"

"Did you really think I would do something to you?" He rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Dove went surfing with Don or Donny or whatever his name is."

"Oh."

"Well I'm going to go downstairs; dinner is going to be ready in a couple of minutes. Look around you room and get used to it and whatnot then come down." He ruffed my hair and walked out of the room. I gave his a smile in return.

Alone I looked around; it was a small cozy room with almost hot pink painted walls. There was three pieces of furniture; a dresser, a computer table, and a bed that I had been laying on. The bed had lime green sheets and two lime green pillows and one hot pink one, it looked nice together. I walked over to the closet on the other side of the room. There was nothing inside of it but I liked it, it was small and that's all I needed.

Finished looking around I went out of the door. I walked into a large square hallway. There were three other doors like mine on my floor, probably all bedrooms. There were two staircases; one going up and one going down. I didn't know which one to pick so I choose to go up.

When I got on the third floor it looked exactly like the one before except instead of a staircase going up there was a ladder. I didn't know where to go, so I backtracked, going down to the pervious floor then going down anther level.

I walked straight into a living room with old blue couches and chairs in the middle of the room forming a somewhat 'U' shape. There was a Grandfather clock in the corner and bookshelves filled up in the other. There was a small TV just a little out of the opening of the 'U.' Straight ahead was a doorframe without a door, I could hear people laughing and talking inside of it.

"Nicole, we're in here." Quinn called out. I walked to where I heard his voice. It was a large dining room; there was a long dark oak table that could easily fit ten people!

"Hey Nicole, this is the family." A lady said. She looked like she was in her late twenties. "Come have a seat and I'll introduce you to everyone that is here tonight." There was another girl at the table beside the woman who I thought to be Trish and three guys sitting down, including Quinn.

I walked over to the table and sat down next to Quinn. He gave me a warm smile for reasons that I didn't know of. In the center of the table was a pot of pasta, another pot of pasta sauce, a salad, some cooked veggies, garlic bread, and an Italian desert, there was enough food on the table to feed the Sopranos! I looked up to see the Trish just looking at me with a curious expression. I smiled at her, hoping to make a 'nice girl' impression. That started up the introductions.

"I'm Trish; I'll be your guardian until you're released from this program." We shook hands. I sat back down in time with her. "Okay, this is Lucy, Dustin, Peter, and I'm sure you've already met Quinn." As their name was said they stood up and smiled at me, shook my hand, and sat back down. "Well Dove, Heather, and Miles aren't going to be joining us for dinner so you'll meet them later. After dinner Lucy will inform you about the house's schedule and rules. Dinners are open time for conversations although you don't have to participate in them, okay…let's eat!"

There was a buzz of talking while everyone filled up their plates with the food.

- - -

It took almost an hour before dinner was over and we all could be excused. Trish picked Quinn and Dustin to clean up with her. While everyone lingered at the table I got up and went to my room.

One thing that I used to do in Chicago was draw, that was my hidden talent. If I felt like crying or was sad or anything like that, I would draw. Walking over to my backpack I took out my sketch pad and pencil then turned up the volume on the stereo, filling the room with guitar rifts and lyrics of pain.

I had been sitting on my bed drawing for a while when there was a soft knock on my door.

"May I come in?" it was Lucy's voice, I recognized it immediately.

"Sure." She let herself in and sat down at the edge of my bed.

"So, quite a day for you huh?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, I'll get things out of the way. In this house the rules are simple; everyone wakes up at 7 in the morning and its lights out at 11, the only exceptions to that rule is Friday nights and all day Saturday. Nobody is allowed over unless it is okay with Trish, no phone calls without telling Trish who you're calling and trust me, she'll know if you're using the phone. No locking you bedroom door, if your changing put that ribbon on the outside." She pointed to a ribbon that I didn't even see on the handle of the door. "For the first year that you're here you have to have one of us from R.E. go with you when you go out, it doesn't suck as much as it sounds. If you're going on the rooftop let Trish know. If you're going anywhere it has to be cleared through Trish."

"So to do anything it has to be cleared through Trish?"

"Yup." She smiled brightly at me, happy that I had caught on. _It's kinda hard not to!_ I thought sarcastically.

"Now the schedule. Sundays and Saturdays are open for you to do whatever you want to do, as long as it's cleared through Trish, Monday through Friday we have school, except it's summer right now, on Mondays and Thursdays we have Group Meetings, Tuesday and Wednesdays are Individual Counseling, and on Friday we go to the hospitable to get our drug and alcohol screening and if you pass you get to do whatever you want for the weekend, if you don't pass you get more Individual Counseling that day."

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

"No problemo mi amiga." She spoke to me in Spanish making my laugh for the first time that I was here. "So you draw?" I looked down; I didn't realize that I had kept drawing while she was talking to me.

When I looked down I blushed scarlet. My drawing was of Quinn smiling at something off in the distance.

"It's very good Nicole and don't worry, I won't tell Quinn."

"Thanks." She stood up and hugged me, this was the first time since my mother died that I felt like I belonged somewhere, needless to say, I hugged her back.

"It's going to be fun with you here, Heather and Dove are best friends and I haven't really have any girl friends, it will be nice that we are friends."

"I think so too." She walked over to the door.

"Tomorrow there's a concert, its a few punk bands, Trish said it would be okay if you go. It would be you, me, Peter, and Quinn. Do you want to go?

"I would love too, but I don't really have any cloths…" _Why did I only bring my backpack?_

"That's okay, you can borrow some of mine, I'm pretty sure we're the same size. Well, it's almost 11 so you should get ready, I forgot when you're new the time rules apply to you for the whole week for two weeks, everyone has it when they first come here." She gave me an apologetic smile, said goodnight, and closed the door.

I put my art supplies on the table, changed into an oversized t-shirt and short shorts, then walked over to the bathroom downstairs to get ready to go to bed.

When I got out of the bathroom Trish and Quinn were sitting in the living room talking. As I walked by Trish stopped me.

"So you're going to the Punk-Tour Concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Lucy said that you said that it was okay." I twirled the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Yes I did say that, well I can tell that you didn't bring a lot of stuff with you so I asked Lucy to take you shopping in the morning, then you guys could come back , drop off your stuff, pick up the boys and go to the concert, it's at 8 o'clock tomorrow evening."

"That sounds great. Thanks." We all said goodnight to each other, Quinn said 'Sweet Dreams' and I walked back up to my room.

I turned down the music and turned off the lights. I didn't notice how tired I was until I laid down on the comfy bed. My mind rushed over everything that had happened today. I had a weird feeling about tomorrow but quickly pushed it away. Too bad I didn't know what was in store for me tomorrow.

* * *

so i know it's long a full of alot of fluff but i kind of needed this otherwise the story just didn't seem right to me, so what do you think? do you love, hate it, its okay? please review so i know to contiune or not to!

much love

Unwritten 17.

oh yeah, i'm going to start something new where a preview of the next chapter is giving.

* * *

-Preview - Chapter Two - The Concert -

A silky voice whispered hello in my ear. I turned around, unsure if I had imagined the voice or if it was just a sound added to song that this band was playing on stage.

I turned around into another guy. He stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"Hello," He said again, I tried to pull away his hand was freezing and something just didn't feel right about this guy, "my name is Samuel."

"I'm Sarah..." I lied. He put a cold finger on my lips to silence me.

"Why do you lie to me? I can tell, its part of my power." I tried to pull away, "Good, finally a human that is frightened of me" _Human? Why did he say 'human'? _I knew that my life depended on the question I had to ask.

"What are you?" I voiced wavered as I spoke.

"You can't tell? Why beautiful, I'm a vampire." I tried harder to pull away from him but he had a steely grasp that kept me from moving. He bent down across my neck, I could feel his breath on my throat, softly whispering "And not the good kind like Gaberiel."


	3. The Concert pt 1

okie first and formost, i would like to say sorry that it took me so long to update; i've been in and out of the hospitable so i haven't been all that well to write, but now i'm better, so the story shall go on!

second...this chapter is HUGE! so i thought i would break it down into two chapters, and lastly

In the last chapter, Nicole laid down on her bed, I'm sorry if this seems confusing but I forgot to include her dream, which pretty much tell little by little how everything went wrong with her dad and why she's at R.E.

this story, plot line, and characters are mine, but i dont' own Atreyu...aw...

* * *

-Chapter Two : The Concert –

I put my head down on the pillow and feel asleep. In all honesty, I hated sleep, that's when everything that went wrong with my dad comes back to me.

.Flashback/Dream.

_I had been reading in the library for a few hours when my dad came bellowing into the room. _

"_What is your problem?" He screamed, his face turning redder and redder with each passing second. _

"_Dad, not tonight please, let's talk in the morning." I looked up at him for a few moments then turned my attention back to my book._

"_Oh no you don't! Get your face outta that damn book! We're talking tonight, not tomorrow not the next day, tonight!" He walked over to the chair I was sitting in and ripped my novel out of my hands. I just sat back in the chair crossing my arms over my chest trying to burn him with my glare. "What was that about today?"_

"_What was what about?"_

"_Don't mock me Nicole! Tell me now or I swear I'll…" _

"_You'll what! Hit me? Kick me out of the house? Burn all my stuff? Guess what, I don't really care." I had stood up, throwing my hands up in the air then back down. This was getting me nowhere. _

_I walked around him, heading for my room. I had just opened the door when I felt my body being jerked back against a wall. He had grabbed my arm and spun me into the wall by the door. He lowered his face to mine, "Get the hell outta my house. Now, right damn now. You got five minutes to get your shit and leave, anything you leave will be burned, as you suggested." With that said he twisted my arm again in a different direction causing pain to flood across my face but I refused to yelp or scream. He shoved me out of the library and let me go. _

_I ran upstairs and into my room, grabbing my backpack from the back of my desk chair. I ran frantically around my room stuffing my backpack with my music things, art supplies, many pictures, and a change of cloths. _

_I walked back down the stairs and put my house key on the entryway table. I opened the door and looked back one last time at the house, then opened the door and walked out. _

_I had gotten down the marble stairs before I heard the door open and him calling my name. I made myself turn around and see what he wanted. He was walking down to me with an envelope one hand and a few pieces of paper in the other. _

"_This is where your signed up to live, Razor's Edge, read the pamphlet. Here's some money to get wherever your gonna go." He just stared at me coldly while was talking._

"_Why do you care?" _

"_I don't, this is what you mother set up in case she ever died and things went sour for your life. I don't give a shit about you, but she did." He jammed the papers and envelope in my hand and walked away from me for the last time. _

.End Flashback/Dream.

I was woken to an annoying buzz of my alarm clock. Lifting my head groggily up I looked at the time.

"6:30? I didn't set my alarm clock that early…" I tapped the snooze button but before I could put my head back down my green pillow my door flew wide open.

"Oh, I thought you would be up…I set your alarm to go off a few minutes ago."

"Lucy, do we really have to get up so early?" She nodded her head cheerily.

"We're going shopping! Duh! All the good sales are early, so…get up sleepy!" She flew out of the room so fast that it looked like she disappeared.

I groggily got out of my bed and retrieved the only other outfit that I had brought with me. Slipping into it I walked out of the hallway, I was used to having a house to myself so I walked out in my jeans and bra, still trying to put on my t-shirt over my head.

"Well good morning to you too." I gasped, turning into the color of a strawberry.

"Quinn?" _No, why is he here? Pull your shirt down the rest of the way, you idiot!_ I tugged hard on my shirt trying to make it come down as fast as possible.

"So you always walk out of your room in the morning half naked?" I could hear the chuckle in his voice. I decided to flirt and see what he does.

"Only one days that I know your outside my door." I gave him a slight smile then started walking down the stairs to the kitchen. "So what time is breakfast?"

"Now." I smiled over my shoulder at him; see that he was walking a few steps behind me. We walked down to the kitchen and into the dining room where Trish, Lucy, Miles, and Peter were. I sat down beside Lucy and Quinn took the seat next to me. There was a buzz of chatter at the table.

"Good morning Nicole, this is Miles." Trish introduced up. Miles looked up at me and gave a quick nod of his head in hello. Trish pushed over the gallon of milk and the box of cereal.

- - -

Since I have neither fashion sense nor know all the 'great brand names' and such I am just going to skip the shopping but Lucy and Nicole got her a wardrobe, whole thing of makeup, some accessories, and more art supplies. Lucy and Nicole are now somewhat close but still, their not best friends or anything along that line.

- - -

Lucy and I got back at the house a few minutes before 8 to pick up the boys. Apparently Miles was coming too.

We all pilled into the tiny van; Lucy and Peter in the very back seat, me in the middle, Miles in the front passenger seat and Quinn driving. Quinn started the van as Miles put on a hard-rock CD.

"There's been a change of who's on tonight," Miles said sadly, "The Punk tour is delayed and they're putting up three rock bands and some chick after."

"Can they do that?" I've never heard of a concert schedule being changed last minute.

"Of course they can do that Nicole, it's their concert arena." Lucy gave me a you-shoulda-know-this look. I just rolled my eyes.

"I've never been to a big concert or anything."

"Your gonna love it Nicole! Okie, here's what we do, at concerts everyone has code names just so that if needed we can contact each other over the walkie talkies that are everywhere. They set them up for little kids that get lost but everyone uses then now. I'm Tinkerbell, Peter is Peter Pan, Miles is Dragon, Quinn is Doc, and we'll name you…any ideas anyone?" Lucy looked to the front of the van for help.

Miles turned around in his seat so that he was facing me. "How about Barbie? It's perfect for you!"

"Miles," Quinn gave him a your-crazy look, "she's far from a Barbie doll, in the best Nicole."

"'She far from a Barbie doll…blah blah blah." Miles mocked. "Okie Mr. Genius, you pick a name." Quinn's eyes searched mine while we were stopped at a red light. Suddenly they got wide and bright.

"How about Phoenix?"

Peter laughed, "Quinn, you wanna name her after a friggin' city? You coulda named her nurse! Why Phoenix?"

"Because, not after the city, after the mythical creature. The legend of the Phoenix is that is rises out of the ashes." Everyone in the car 'oh'ed and 'ah'ed. I just looked out of the window.

"I like it; it sounds pretty even without the meaning."

- - -

We walked up to the huge building. Lucy and Peter were holding hands while Miles, Quinn, and I just walked side by side. There was a huge crowd outside waiting to get in. Most of them were dressed darkly, not goth or punk or grunge, just dark. I had no other words to explain how they looked. It was so different that what I had ever seen.

"It's bigger on the inside." Quinn whispered in my ear. My eyes widen and he laughed. _Note to self, make Quinn laugh more, when he laughs you can see his dimples and he's eyes brighten._ I thought to myself smiling.

When we walked up to the line Quinn explained the rules of going to concerts.

"If you're under 18 then you have to have a buddy with you at all times, you can't be by yourself. No drinking, no drugs, nothing. If you do then you'll wish that you stayed home when Trish gets ahold of you. No moshing or crowd surfing, you can get hurt and taken away from your buddy by doing those things. And if anybody is bothering you, tell your buddy immediately. Understood?" He was looking straight into my eyes as if he was daring me to say no. I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I understand, but if we need buddies then why are we an uneven number?" I smirked.

"Because Miles is 18." _Damn! And I thought I could find a loophole in those damn rules!_

"Oh, so who's my buddy?"

"Me." Quinn smiled down at me and I felt my cheeks burning. "You're cute when you blush." He chuckled, making me blush more.

"Stop! or I'll be red all night!" I giggled. I hadn't noticed that the line had moved and the security guard was asking me for my ticket, I didn't have a ticket!

"Quinn," I whispered in a rush, "I didn't buy a ticket! Now that I think about it I don't even know what band we're going to go see!" He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Don't worry Phoenix, I bought the tickets already." I sighed in relief and put my head on his chest. I swear I could feel him smiling, but better yet I could hear his heartbeat quicken.

Quinn handed the guy five tickets and we all went inside.

He wasn't kidding, this place was huge! There was a concession stand, and souvenir stand, and doors all around.

We all walked to the middle of the open area and then stopped, gathering ourselves in a deformed circle. Miles was the one to talk. "Okay, no dumb ass lecture, you all already know the rules and shit. We meet back here at 11 for check in; don't be late for I'll drive _all_ your asses home. No drinking, no drugs or_ I_ will personally kick your ass. Okay?" I was surprised he was talking like that! But I nodded my head in unison with everyone else. "Huh, nobody must have heard me because nobody say anything, are we clear?" He crossed his arms over his chest, making him appear strong and tough, although he didn't just appear that way, I knew he was.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Crystal clear."

"Understood." After everyone said they agreed, we all split up and went in different directions.

Quinn walked me to the four large open doors, we we're just standing right outside of them while he pointed around telling me where the bathroom and the food and the payphone were.

"…And these doors go into the concert arena itself. So are you ready?" He rubbed my arm like he was trying to pump me up for a big match.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" I playfully punched him in his arm. "But...um...what band is playing tonight?"

"We stay till three in the morning so Atreyu is going to be playing until midnight. Then some other band is playing its Megan something. She's pretty good; her lyrics are deep so I think you'll like her."

"Wow, a rock band followed by a girl girly solo." I had no idea they had concerts like this.

"No, Phoenix, she's not girly girly. People accuse her music of being vamp here." So that explains why all those darkly dressed people came. Quinn nodded as if he read my thoughts

"I'm pretty sure now you understand why all those people were dressed like that." I giggled nervously, knowing the next question I asked was going to sound incredibly stupid and naive.

"Um, Quinn, are there really vampires?" I looked at my drawn-on-shoes nervously, shifting my weight from one side to the other.

"There is myth that they are here in San Diego and a few other big cities but," I looked at him when he paused. He brought his face a few inches from mine, cupping my face in his hands. I could feel my heartbeat triple in those few seconds. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I'll protect you." I looked into his eyes seeing the sincerity in them. I jerked my face out of his hands, walking to the bathroom. I could hear him calling my name behind me, asking me to tell him what's wrong.

I found that I had walked myself straight to a dead end so I turned around, trying to push the hot, stinging tear out of my eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked anywhere but Quinn's eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get you angry although I don't really know what I did! Phoenix, please just look at me." His pleading voice almost broke my resolve. Almost.

"Nicole." His voice was filled with pain; I couldn't help but look up. "What did I do wrong?" He reached out for me but then stopped, letting his hand fall down in defeat.

My mind raced all around what I should do, if I should trust him and tell him what happed to me. He would be the only one who would truly know. A tear slid silently down my face. Yes, I would tell him. I picked up my head to look at his eyes, which were currently staring at my shoes.

* * *

okie, whatchya think?

much love

Unwritten17


	4. AN Sorry

It has be brought to my attention that i never really explained how Nicole looked. I'm very sorry. so here's what she looks like

Nicole is half Italian half Mexican so she has a somewhat tan colored skin.

She has sapphire blue eyes

light brown hair that is somehwhat wavy and down to her mid-back.

she's about 5'4" tall

she hardly ever wears makeup all she wears is grey eyeliner.

Um…is there anything else you would like to know? If so, tell me.

Much love

Unwritten17


	5. The Concert pt 2

okie, this is right after Nicole got scared, Megs, you question will be answered!

the story, characters, plot, all mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Concert :part 2**

"Quinn," His eyes shot up to mine, "Everyone who says that they'll protect me dies or abandons me." I threw my hands down to my sides.

"What do you mean Nicole?" He grabbed one of my hands and held it in his.

"My mom said that she would protect me, she died in a car accident with my little sister when I was young. My Aunt said she would also protect me; she died, just like my mom. My dad said he would protect me but instead he abandoned me. Now you say you'll protect me...I just don't want you to...to..." My body started shaking slightly as I tried to hold back the tear that were forcing they're way out of me. He drew me into a hug and rubbed my back, trying to calm me.

"Why don't we go somewhere until 11?" I looked up at him, into his silver eyes that were hidden slightly behind his black hair. He gave me a reassuring smile and I nodded a yes.

We walked out of the arena with me under his arm. When we got to the van he dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I muttered weakly.

"No problemo." He locked the door, "You gotta lock everything in this parking lot, it's not the safest," then shut it and walked around to his side. After he was inside he turned on the car and turned down the music.

"Won't Miles be angry that we left?" He glanced over at me, for a second uncertainty flickered across his eyes.

"I don't think so, but I'm going to call Trish, just in case." He pulled out a small black phone from the glove compartment and dialed the number for the house.

I could hear the rings. After a few a cheery voice picked up.

"Hello, Razor's Edge Rehabilitation Center, this is Trish speaking, how may I help you."

"Hey Trish."

"Quinn, hello, what's up." He shrugged his shoulders like they were carrying the conversation in person.

"Nothing much I was just gonna take Nicole to dinner, if that was okay with you, we would go to some fish and chips shack on the beach but we would be back by 11 for the rest of the concert."

"Um...sure, just be back for check in at whatever time Miles set up, okay, later and take care of yourself. Love you."

"Love you too Trish." He hung up the phone and turned back to me. "Fish and chips sound good to you?"

"Yeah. They sound great." He drove out of the parking lot as I turned up the music and switched it to the next CD, Atreyu. I keep pressing the next song button until I heard the beginning of a song I knew. Her Portrait In Black. I turned up the volume and sat back in my seat.

We drove into the downtown area of the city, it was already 9 o'clock. I looked around as building passed us by. Occasionally I looked over at Quinn who was lipping the words.

- - -

It took us about 15 minutes to get to a little place that looked like a house on the beach. We drove into what would have been considered the parking lot.

"Is this it? It looks like a house, kinda."

He shook his head "Yeah, its called The Beach Hut, but it looks alot like a house, most of the tourists pass it because there's no advertising sign. The owners kinda do that so that it's locals only."

He got out of the van and ran over to my side, opening my door for me. I tucked my hair behind my ear nervously and gave him a warm smile. We walked up to the 'restaurant' with him arm over my shoulder and mine around his waist. I could see the faint light coming from inside as we got closer and closer.

He opened the door for me and I was hit by the most delicious smell! It was like cookies and pie. My stomach growled with hunger and I blushed at the embarrassing noise, Quinn just gave a soft laugh.

I walked inside with him and looked around. There was a few tables placed in this very large room, a few of them were already taken by other people. _Couples_, I thought to myself _this is a place where couples go to have dinner. Does this mean? Aw Quinn, why do you have to be so dang confusing…_

An elderly lady interrupted my traveling thoughts by showing us where to sit. We walked over to a table that was right by a window.

"Thanks you sweeties, and I'll be back in a few to see if you guys have decided what to eat." She waddled to another room.

"This place is so…nice and cozy. Like a grandparent's house that you would go eat at dinner on Sundays."

Quinn was just looking at me as I spoke. I hid myself by tilting my head down and letting my brown curtain of hair hide my face from him. I hated not being able to see so I looked back up at him then picked up the menu and looked at what I could get to eat.

"What are you think of?" He put his chin on his hand, still just looking at me.

"Of what to get to eat."

"Trust me; I know what's best here."

"Okay." I put the menu down as the lady came back.

"What can I get for you two?"

"Um…how about the usual with a Coke and a…" he put his hand out for me to answer.

"Rootbeer please."

"Okay, you're order will be ready in a little while." She walked away to another table. Quinn smiled me then looked out the window.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him, tracing the grain of the wood in the table with my finger.

"What do you mean?" He kept looking out of the window.

"Well the only people here are couples…"

"I'm not saying we're a couple if that's what you mean, I come here often, by myself. I thought you would like it." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Can I ask you something, Quinn?" He turned his head away from the window and looked me with slight apprehension in his eyes.

"Um…sure, ask me any question." I continued tracing the grain so I wouldn't have to look into his eyes.

"Why are you at Razor's Edge?" I finally looked up at him; I was good at telling if people were lying to me or not just by looking at their eyes.

"When I was 12 my mom killed herself, it was very hard to take. My father was overcome with grief for a year, he wouldn't go out of the house or anything, I became the parent in my house taking care of him and myself. One day I was coming back from school, it was a Thursday, my 13th birthday was that Saturday. When I waked around the corner to my house there was police cars, I found out that my father killed himself too, out of grief, that what the note said." He was looking out the window, I could tell this memory hurt him, but he continued on.

"They put me in foster care because none of my family could take me. I said in San Diego but they kept switching me from home to home. I had 17 different homes in two years and got into drinking pretty bad, I was labeled a lost cause. So they sent me to Razor's Edge and now this is where I am." He put his hand out in front of him in a and-here-we-are gesture.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." It was the only thing I could think of saying.

He looked up at me with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. I could still see pain in them. "And you, what's your story?"

"I've give you the short version. My mom and sister died in a car accident, so I was sent to live with my Aunt. That lasted for a few years but then she died, so I was sent to live with my dad. I had lived with him the entire time until I came here."

"So why are you at R.E.? Drugs?"

"No."

"Drinking?"

"No."

"Sex?"

"Hahahaha…not even."

"Why then?"

"Because it's also secretly set up for people who need to get away and have no place to go." I looked out the window, watching the waves crashing down on the sand.

"Oh. How about we change the subject and cheer up the mood?" He gave a fake giggle then pretended to toss his hair back, making me giggle.

'Okay. Favorite movie?..." Our conversation carried on about little things like our favorite movie or book or color. But as we were talking I felt an emotion that I had never felt before…was this what love felt like? My mind tired to reason _No, it's too soon, isn't it?..._

- - -

Quinn and I had been sitting in the parking lot; it was five minutes before 11.

"Nicole…" He turned his face to look at my eyes.

"Yea?"

"Will you…um…go out with me?" He looked at me through his dark eyelashes. "Because, as crazy as it sounds, I love you. It's kinda scary because I've never loved anyone this fast but I love you and I don't want to freak you out or push you away and I don't want you to no like me…" I silenced him with a kiss. Then walked away.

I heard Quinn's footsteps fall slightly behind me. I started running to the arena and he picked up his pace. He caught up to me and held my hand in his as we walked in.

"So this is a beautiful new development." Lucy commented seeing our hands.

Everyone checked in and Miles released us for the rest of the night, giving us strict orders to return here by 1:15. Quinn and I walked towards the stage so we could see Atreyu sing their last songs.

There was a huge mosh pit in the front of the stage. Atreyu was playing _X's and O's_.

"This is my favorite song…do you mind if I go mosh?" He gave me a sweet smile.

"Why do you want to do that? I thought we weren't allowed." He kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Because it's crazy fun…and most of the best things in life aren't allowed." There was a look of mischief in his eyes as he pulled me closer to him kissing me more passionately than I had ever been kissed, then he pulled away kissing my forehead and ran off into the mosh pit.

The song ended and the vocalist grabbed the mic. "This is our final song! It's off the Underworld II soundtrack…peace, ya'll were a great crowd!" He words making the arena fill with cheers.

The lights went completely off as the drums started their opening beats. When the guitar joined in the lights started flashing to the beat. This was my favorite song, besides the one by A Perfect Circle. The song was _Her Portrait In Black._

I felt someone behind me but wasn't at all scared by it. This after all is a concert and everyone is close together. Then I felt someone breathing by my neck making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He was whispering the opening verse with the singer.

_Hold your breath quiet now don't say a word  
You could run but it wont do any good  
Prayers forsaken when you lose faith inside  
It's not time to die._

Fear caused me to not move an inch, although I knew I should have turned around to see who it was. After the opening verse was over I stopped feeling the breath on my neck and turned around, in control over my paralyzing fear. Nobody was really close behind me, just a few girls and their boyfriends banging their heads with the music a few feet away.

_I must have imagined that, but it felt so real…weird. _I tried to calm myself.

I saw Quinn trashing around in the mosh pit. He gave me a quick smile before diving deeper in it. A silky voice whispered hello in my ear. I turned around again, unsure if I had imagined the voice or if it was just in my head.

I turned into a guy that was almost as tall as Quinn. He was dress in all black with a spiky wrist band. He stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"Hello," He said again, I tried to pull away his hand was freezing and something just didn't feel right about this guy, "my name is Samuel."

"I'm Sarah..." I lied. He put a cold finger on my lips to silence me. My eyes widen against my will in fear.

"Why do you lie to me? I can tell; its part of my power." I tried to pull away again, "Good, finally a human that is frightened of me" _Human? Why did he say 'human'?_ I knew that my life depended on the question I had to ask.

"What are you?" I voiced wavered as I spoke.

"You can't tell? Why beautiful, I'm a vampire." I tried harder to pull away from him but he had a steely grasp that kept me from moving. He bent down across my neck, I could feel his breath on my throat, softly whispering "And not the good kind like Gabriel."

"Who's Gabriel!" I shrieked as I felt his lips on my neck. _Where's Quinn, I need Quinn! _My eyes darted around the mosh pit searching frantically for Quinn; I knew I couldn't get away from this 'Samuel' guy without his help.

"Why Beautiful, Gabriel is that guy that your with." I took in a sharp breath, not believing what I was hearing. I tried to back away but he still had a tight grip on my hand.

Panic started to rise in my chest, my heartbeat quickened and instinct took over. I raised my other hand to punch him in the nose so he would release my hand. As I did he caught my wrist and drew my hand down. I tried to harder and harder to pull away, a desperate fight to get out of his grip that now held both of my wrists.

He came closer to me closing the few inches in-between out bodies. I tried to knee him in the groin it always worked in the movies. He was too fast for me; putting both my wrists behind my back and drawing me close to him so I was pressed against his chest. A single tear ran down my cheek at my failure.

I made myself become strong, I couldn't let him get to me, I couldn't let him see me weak and powerless. "Let me go. Quinn is in the mosh pit, he'll be here any minute and you'll be sorry." Even I could hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"Why don't we bring him over here right now? I'll just yell for him."

"He won't hear you if you call his name." I realized how desperate my situation was when I realized that Samuel could take me away without Quinn even knowing, without him even hearing me call his name for help.

"How you see your predicament." Samuel smiled at me, but his smile held no warmth like that of Quinn's. I shuddered involuntary.

Samuel screamed in another language. He was loud but not as loud as the music.

He looked down at my face. "It's Latin. I called Quinn." I raised my eyebrows, not believing him.

Then I felt a quick rush of wind at my back as if someone had ran by.

"It's nice to see you Gabriel." Samuel sneered at the person behind me. I tried to turn my neck to see who it was but I couldn't. In a flash I was spun around with my arms crossed in front of me, still held by Samuel.

It was Quinn. "She doesn't have to be a part of this, she did nothing wrong, Let her go Samuel."

That only made Samuel shake with forced laughter. "Aw…how sweet. Lestant wants her."

"Why, I demand reason!" Quinn took a step closer to us. He kept looking at me. I could tell he was worried.

"Gabriel, there is nothing I can do to stop it. I'm just the vampire that gets her and brings her back."

Quinn looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Quinn, are you really a…a vampire?"

He hung his head down, that was all the 'yes' I needed. "So is your name really Gabriel?" My voiced cracked again.

He looked up at my eyes, his expression was unreadable. "That is my birth name yes. But now I'm just called Quinn."

I couldn't believe it_! How could I have trusted Quinn…or…um…Gabriel so fast? _

Samuel leaned over, Quinn's eyes got wide, and Samuel whispered in my ear. "This won't hurt a bit."

I heard Quinn yell no. I took in a deep breath, not knowing what to expect. I shut my eyes, bracing myself for whatever was coming.

A long minute passed. I could still hear Atreyu playing. I opened my eyes to see what was happening, as I did, Samuel spun me around to face him.

He put his face just centimeters from mine. "Go to sleep." He whispered at me. I gasped as passed out in his arms. I could hear Quinn yelling 'no'.

-Preview-

I felt the softness of silk beneath me. I sat quickly up, realizing I was placed on a bed. I looked around the room. There was a guy, he looked to be about 19, on the opposite side of the room. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"You're finally awake. That is good." He was walking over to were I sat.

"Who are you?" I looked around for a door, searching for an escape.

"Why, my love, I am Lestant."

* * *

as always, please review. thanks to everyone ahead of time that will! i love you all!

much love

Unwritten17


	6. A Little Pain

okay, i am so sorry that i haven't updated in a while. i have been in the hospitable for about two weeks and have just had no energy to update. chemo sucks a$$ okay with that said, i feel better.

well i am going to update later tonight even if it is a really short chapter because this is as far as i gotten and you guys really deserve to know the rest.

please stick with me and be pacient(sp) and keep reading! love ya lots!

oh yeah..this is all mine!

* * *

I felt the softness of silk beneath me. I sat quickly up, realizing I was placed on a bed. I looked around the room. There was a guy, he looked to be about 19, on the opposite side of the room. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. 

"You're finally awake. That is good." He was walking over to where I sat.

"Who are you?" I looked around for a door, searching for an escape.

"Why, my love, I am Lestant." He sat down at the edge of the bed, looking at me with curiosity in his eyes.

I felt myself buzzing with anger. "Don't call me love, or baby, or sugar, or sweetheart or any thing like that. I don't even know you!" I screamed at him, grabbing a pillow from behind me and hurtling it at him. Shock registered on his face as the pillow made a soft plop of contact on his face. I sprang off the bed and ran to the door.

Before I had gotten far I landed sprawled on the hard, cold floor. I looked over my shoulder to see why I had fallen; Lestant stood right behind me with a smug smile on his face. My mind went on autopilot as I tried to crawl the rest of the way to the door. He got down on his knees and grabbed my ankle pulling me back to him. I dug my nails in the wood floor helplessly in my last ditch effort to get away from him as I was being brought closer.

He pulled to him. "Please sit up." I looked back at him and noticed that he was sitting Indian style on the floor, still holding my ankle. "There is no point in running, even if you get out of the house the closest living person is a hundred miles away."

I rolled onto my back and propped myself up on my elbows, when I was little my mother taught me how to incapacitate an attacker when I was in this position. "What do you mean the 'living person?'" He gave an almost silent chuckle.

"You are quite intelligent. I'll let you figure that one on your own." He leaned closer to me, making me blush from feeling uncomfortable. I looked away. "Just know this Nicole, I'm not the only vampire around here."

I closed my eyes. I could hear voices downstairs. I heard a movement of clothing and opened my eyes. Lestant was right over me, his weight held by his hands that were on either side of my head. I took a quick gasp of air is surprise and somewhat in fear.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, trying to push my body into the floor so he wasn't so close to me.

"I want to get to know you, and you to get to know me."

I tried to remember how my mother told me to incapacitate the attacker but my mind was cloudy and I couldn't fully remember. The more I tugged at my memory the less I could get, but I did remember one thing! _Kick, punch, hit, keep doing those until they back off, then run._

I tensed the muscles in my leg then kicked up as hard as I could. I felt my shoe make contact with something and Lestant's eyes flew open in surprise. He looked down into my eyes.

"That hurt." I tightened my hands into fists and started punching at him. Punching and kicking, he blocked most of them. He eyes only held amusement. "You're spunky, aren't you?"

I tried to push him off me but when I did he didn't budge an inch. I only had one more option.

I looked over his shoulder. "Samuel…" Lestant turned his head at break neck speed to see what Samuel wanted. It was a distraction, Samuel was never there. I scooted out from underneath him. Scrambling to my feet I ran through the door.

I stopped for a slit second when I ran into the hall. On the left the hallway lead to more doors on the right was a spiraling staircase that only went down. I looked down and saw that the next floor was about two flights down. I sprinted for the staircase, running down the steps two at a time.

There was only about ten more steps to go before the reached the bottom I had too much momentum and missed a step, my ankle twisting painfully as I fell forward. My hands shot out as a knee jerk reaction to save myself but that didn't stop anything as I tumbled down the rest of the way.

When I hit the bottom blackness swept into my eyes, I shook my head making it leave. There were people, vampires actually, looking at me with mild interest. I had fallen into the living room.

"Is that the one Samuel brought back?"

"I heard that she was seen with Gabriel…"

"She is more courageous then most humans, trying to flee from Lestant."

I tried to stand up, run away, but as soon as I put weight on my left leg pain shot up from my ankle to my hip, it felt like someone had jammed a knife in it. A scream that I tried to hold back came out and tears burned in my eyes as I fell back down to the floor.

"Poor thing."

"She is very desperate to get away, what do you think she has to live for?"

I used my arms to drag myself along the carpet. Pain would erupt from my hand to my back every time I used my right arm. Tears slowly slipped out of my eyes as I dragged myself.

The pain became too much, it was almost paralyzing, so I dragged myself over to a wall using it as something I could lean back on.

The vampires in the room were staring at me now with longing burning in their eyes. I felt a something sticky dripping down my arm. Looking over I saw that I had a long, thin cut from the top of my shoulder going down my arm for about an inch…and it was bleed…profusely. _Shit…this can't be good, this really can't be good._ I felt blood run down my cheek.

I looked back up to see three of them standing up sauntering over to me and two just sitting on the couches and chairs looking at me with pity in their eyes.

"She looks like she would taste sweet."

"Maybe she'll become fearful, they always taste better when they're in fear."

"Poor girl, she probably doesn't even realize what's coming." I looked to the person who said that, anger burning in my sapphire eyes. I did know what was coming; I did know that this very well could be the end of my short life. I did know.

One had reached me and bent down, extending his hand out for me to grab. I looked up at him, there was a predator lurking behind the false friendliness that shone in his eyes. He smiled at me and I turned my head away, I didn't want to see what was coming.

I felt his breath cold like the winter wind on my neck. It made me shudder. His lips were on my neck, I felt him kiss the thin skin protection my vein. Then there was a sharp brush against it. My heartbeat quickened more than I think any humans should.

I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for pain. "Stop now or I swear I shall take you to hell and back!" Lestant's voice rumbled through the room. I felt the man inch away from me, reluctantly. I opened one eye, cautious; when there wasn't any vampire within a foot of me I opened the other one.

Lestant walked briskly to my side, dropping down to his knees to see how badly I was injured. His kindness confused me. "You are incredibly smart, incredibly willing, and yet incredibly stupid. If I had not feed before you came I would have killed you along with Dante."

"You should have…" I snapped back angry, slapping him across his face.

He jerked my head in his hands, pulling my just inches from his face. "Do you want to die? Do you have nothing to live for? Do you have a damned death wish!" He picked my up gently. But everything still hurt badly.

I threw my head back and let out a moan of pain.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He whispered in my hair. I looked back at him. He truly looked sorry.

Lestant cradled me against his chest. "Dove, come, she need to be healed." I saw a blonde haired girl rise from a chair and came to Lestant's side.

We walked up the flight of stairs and back into the room that I woke up in. He sat me down on the bed. "You have nothing to fear right now, she is only going to help you." I looked up at him.

"I don't believe you."

"That's too bad; you have no choice in the matter." He sat down in the chair.

Dove looked over my whole body, poking and prodding. Asking trifle question like 'does this hurt?' and 'can you move that back and forth?' After her intensive search for anything hurt she went over to Lestant and whispered something in his ear.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Dove whispered the answer to his question so low that I couldn't hear it. Lestant nodded his head and walked over to me.

"You dislocated you left leg, sprained your right shoulder, dislocated your right wrist, and you should have a concussion." He sat down next to me on the bed. "What we're about to do is for your own good…" I really didn't like the sound of that. I bit my lip nervously. "Please forgive me."

I tried to steady my voice. "What are you going to do?" Tears of fear starting to brim in my eyes. One fell and he wiped it away.

Dove appeared at the side of the bed. She looked questionly at Lestant, "Ready?" He nodded his head and in an instant he was on top of me.

I shrieked in protest. "Get off me! What are you doing! Get the fuck off!" My angry reached a breaking point. He just looked at me with empathy in his eyes. I tried to push him off with my hands but he just grabbed both of them with one hand and pinned them above my head.

I felt two cool hands on my leg; one on my ankle and one just above me knee. Dove was counting down from five. "Four…Three…" Lestant pushed my body into the mattress so I couldn't move a centimeter. "Two…" I suddenly realized that they were doing; popping my leg back into place. "One…"

There was a disgusting snap. I screamed in agony. Tears rushed out of my eyes. Lestant was trying to calm me but I wouldn't stop screaming.

"Dove," he ordered, "get Samuel, now!" She ran out of the room and Lestant turned his attention back to me.

"I'm sorry but there is no other way, you will forgive me one day." He was trying to brush my hair back from my face but I just cringed at his touch. He stopped and just sat down next to me.

I could feel his cold hand grab my right above my right wrist gingerly. Then I felt him hold my hand with him. I knew what he was going to do but I didn't move or fidget or fight back, after all, it was inevitable.

There was a painful tug and my wrist was set back in place. I stopped crying and screaming, after all, it was useless.

Lestant looked at me with pity in his eyes. "I'm so very sorry but there could have been worse medical conditions if we didn't do anything about it. Please understand." I got up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking away from him.

The door flew open. Samuel rushed in with Dove. "What is wrong Lestant?" He looked from Lestant, sitting in the middle of the bed, to me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh, lover's spat?"

I got up and hobbled over to Samuel, a fire of hatred burning in my veins. I could feel Lestant's eyes burning into my back. Samuel just watched me with curiosity as I hobbled over to him. I got a few inches from him.

I raised my hand and snapped Samuel quickly across the check. All self preservation for me was gone now; I didn't really care what they would do to me. Lestant chuckled behind me.

The door opened again as another vampire ran inside, shutting it quickly behind her. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy. She was terrified.

"We're being attacked, Lestant!"

I felt as rush of wind as he was instantly at my side. "By who? Give me a full report!"

"By Gabriel **(a.k.a. Quinn)**! He demands the release of the human, no injures sustained so far but he has knocked out three of our prime security fighters. He says that he wants the girl alive or else."

"Damn it!" Lestant picked me up by my waist. "We must hide her; he will stop if he thinks she is dead." I could hear the fighting downstairs.

Hope surged in me; Gabriel was coming to save me. I squirmed out of Lestant's grip and ran to the door. I felt strong hands grab my shoulders and pull me back. It was Samuel. I trashed around wildly in his arms, trying to go to Gabriel.

There was a loud bang at the door. Everyone in the room shuffled to the opposite wall, trying to put as much space between them and the door as possible. There was a loud crash as the door flew off the hinges.

Standing in the doorframe was the most beautiful thing my eyes had ever seen. Gabriel was standing tall, his beautiful black hair a mess, his pants were torn and he had no shirt. Even though his body was covered in scratches and marks he still looked like an angel.

"Release Nicole or I swear I will take you to the deepest places in hell and back!" He roared looking incredibly murderous.

I felt a cold hand on my neck. Lestant was wrapping his cold fingers around my throat. He was choking me! "You see, dear Gabriel, if you come any closer I can kill the girl before you take a step." He squeezed tighter to where no air could pass.


	7. Your Choice

sorry that this is so short but i have an idea. please after you finish this chapter read the bottom message.

* * *

There was a loud crash and I felt both Lestant and I flying backwards. I saw hate burning in Lestant's, I didn't want to see what was going to happen to I shut my eyes tightly. There were fierce snarls and deep growls that made my skin crawl and the hair on the back on my neck stand up. I felt Lestant's grip loosen until he wasn't holding on anymore.

I opened my eyes, instantly regretting my decision; it was a battle over me. Samuel was in the right fighting Dover the Healer while Gabriel was fighting Lestant all over the room. I crawl backward until I felt my back touch the wall. I brought my legs up to my chest and put my head on my knees, closing my eyes yet again.

There was a high pitched scream that filled the room. I knew that Samuel had killed Dove. Tears flooded my eyes and evaded my control of not letting them come out. I heard Gabriel yelp in pain then there was a loud boom that made my ears ring. Dead silence followed.

I still wouldn't pick up my head and open my eyes, fearing what I would see. The sound of footsteps coming closer made my muscle tighten in fear. I heard something rustle beside me as if someone was kneeling. A hand touched my shoulder gently and I flinched back yelping in fear.

Gabriel's PoV. (sorry but I feel this part would be better though his eyes.)

I had just finished the fight with Lestant; none of his coven had known that Samuel was on my side after I talked to him a great deal. Samuel grabbed the bodies and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Nicole.

I walked over to where she was huddled, shaking against the wall. My heart was breaking seeing her this scared. She was a different then the headstrong, fearless girl I had met at the airport.

I knelt beside her and touched her should softly to get her attention. She threw herself to the side and yelped. I though I had hurt her but then I realized that she was just terrified.

"Nicole. It's okay, I'm here." She opened her eyes and looked at me, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Quinn…or um…Gabriel…is he gone." She sounded so weak and powerless, her voice small and soft.

"He's gone, and you can call me Gabriel, it's my real name." I gave her a smile, hoping it would calm her down some. "I'm so sorry that this happened." I looked down, ashamed that I couldn't protect her.

She put her hands on my face, bringing it up so I was staring into her sapphire eyes. "You know what I realized though this whole entire ordeal?"

"What?"

"That for the first time since my mother and sister died that I trusted someone, that I trusted you." I put my arms around her and brought her closer. I kissed her without holding back.

The door knocked but before I could tell Samuel to go away he walked in. "Oh opps, sorry Gabe. Um…well not to interrupt this almost love making fest…" Nicole pulled away and blushed deeply. I growled a warning at Samuel. "Hahaha…I was just kidding but I see no one has any humor right now…okay back to what I was saying, everyone downstairs is starting to wake up so we kinda need to leave…now."

I told him to start the car. He flew out of the room and I picked Nicole up in my arms, bridal style. She just pushed her head into my shoulder and I ran to the car and put her in the front seat and took the drivers seat will Samuel complained about having to be in the back.

I started the car and drove out of the parking lot at an alarming speed.

"Slow down!" Nicole screamed. "You may be unbreakable but I am not!" This caused Samuel to chuckle.

"I have never been in a car accident and I never will." She just looked at me skeptically.

We drove in silence most of the way, there was a question that I had to ask her.

Back to Nicole's PoV

The silence was suffocating but I just waited until Gabriel broke it.

"Nicole, there's something I need to ask you." He pulled over on the side of the road. Samuel opened his door as did Gabriel, they switched places and Gabriel motioned for me to sit with him in the backseat.

After about a minute of music car seat-chairs Samuel started driving and Gabriel continued his question.

"Well you see you have seen much of my world. There are two options; I change you or I leave you human. Normally the vampire decides the fate of the human but I wanted to leave it up to you. It's your choice." His eyes looked pleading as he told me the pros and cons of being human and of being a vampire. "What do you choose?"

I looked at him, my choice made. I took a deep breathe preparing myself for what I was about to do. My mother always told me when I get older that I will come to a choice, like a fork in the road, I have to choose one or the other and it will impact my entire life.

I looked up at Gabriel, trying to memorize this moment, commit it to my memory forever.

"Gabriel, I choose to……"

* * *

okay, cliffhanger, right? wrong. this is my idea; i'm leaving the decision up to my readers, you choose - does Nicole say human and say that she doesn't want to be changed or does she ask Gabriel to change her and become a vampire? You choose (vote), please private message or reivew me your vote.

-Stay human

-Become Vampire

it's up to you, i'm going to wait until i get ten or more votes. thanks to everyone! i hope you like my idea!

much love

Unwritten17


End file.
